Reunited
by Tobiastrisfoursix
Summary: ALLEGIANT SPOILERS: It's been many years since Tris's death. Tobias has had to live his life without her. But finally he will be reunited with her. She is the fire that stayed with him forever.


**Hey guys, so I wrote this fanfic a couple weeks ago. Recently I looked at it and thought it needed some major editing. So here's am updated version of it. This is my first fanfiction. So don't judge me to hard :) I not a professional writer and do not claim to be. And as much as I wish I was veronica roth and wrote the divergent trilogy, I'm not. :( but anyway if you read this please review. It would make me so happy! Thank you for reading:)**

Grief is all I felt in the past years. I tried to busy myself by throwing myself into my work, working as Johanna's assistant. It helped at times. Chicago is better than it was before. No more factions. That's probably the biggest change. It was hard to get used that first. Your mind is still stuck in one virtue of thinking. It was hard not to still base everyone on their old faction. Gradually everyone started to melt together, factions no longer separated us from everyone.

I no longer used guns and weapons. It didn't feel right. I put my hands to work in bigger and better things such as hammers and nails, rebuilding Chicago. I think Tris would have been proud of me. She'd be proud of the Chicago we rebuilt. The Chicago that she made possible.

There isn't a day I don't think about her. She was the first person who I actually confided my secrets to, secrets I thought I would carry with me to my grave. She believed in my own self worth and importance. I try not to cry for her sake. I don't think she'd want to see me cry. She'd want me to keep living and fix Chicago, and I've done just that. There were many occasion though I went into my apartment, and cried. It was always hard. There was no escaping it.

I cling to the white sheets in the hospital bed. The grief became too much to handle. Christina, Zeke, and Shauna tried to help and I appreciate their efforts but it's no use. It just takes so much out of you. Especially many years of grief.

Evelyn sits next to my bed, crying. Ever since she chose me over the city, she made so much effort to be my own mother again and care for me. I'm glad I had at least one parent in my life worth living up too.  
I'll miss her.

I close my eyes and feel darkness start to swallow me. I feel a string pulling me to death. This must be what Tris felt and I gladly submit myself to it.

I wake up and I am standing in front of the gates of heaven. There is a puddle next to me and I look at my reflection for a moment. I am eighteen again.  
I start to walk when I see her.  
Tris  
My breath gets caught up in my throat. She looks the exact same, that she did when she left me.  
Our eyes lock and my knees feel so weak, like I'll collapse if I take a step forward.

But I try anyway. I run. I run to her and she's running to me. The moment of collision is the best moment of my life. She is in my arms. I hold her so tight. I lift her of the ground and spin her around.

"Tris.." I chock out a sob.

"Shhh. It's okay now. We together now." She says. Her voice filled with emotion.

"You know I never stopped loving you, not for a second." The tears are falling out of my eyes and I can't stop them. I don't want to stop them. There tears of happiness.

"I know, and I never stopped loving you, not for a second."

I pull back a fraction of an inch just too take in her appearance. Her blond hair looks even brighter. Her eyes still beautiful and stern as ever. Her lips.  
We stand there, holding each other for dear life, for a while. I don't loosen my hold on her.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She kisses me back. Her arms around my neck. My arms around her neck it feels so right. She pulls back. There are tears streaming down her face.

"Tobias, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, more than you can imagine."

"I watched over you, I'm so proud of you tobias. Chicago it's... It's a better place now."

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All because of you." I whisper. And I kiss her again, trying to fill all of the empty loneliness I had to endure without her.

I am aware of everything. The texture of her lips, the pressure, the golden light cascading over us. Everything is how it's supposed to be. My arms around her waist. Her arms around my neck.

"I love you" I mumble against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispers.

We finally pull away and she laces her fingers with mine.

"C'mon some people want to see you."

I immediately see who she's talking about. Will, Uriah, Tori, Marlene, Lynn, her mom and dad all stand together smiling at me.

Uriah and Marlene's hands are intertwined together. My heart starts to beat faster. I basically killed Uriah. He should be furious with me, hate my guts. I would if I was him. But what does he do? He runs over with a huge smile of his face and tackles me into a hug.

"FOUR! My man! I see you finally joined the party!" He grins.

I'm not really sure if I should bring up the fact that I killed him or not. But he owes my apology.

"Uriah, you have no idea how sorry-"

"Hey it's in the past man, and it's not even your fault. Now stop ruining the moment you pansy cake."

I hug him again and pat him on the back. "Missed you Uriah. Zeke and Hana miss you a lot."

"I know" he gives me a sad smile.

Marlene and Lynn all exchange hugs with me. Tori hugs me too.

"How's George doing?"

"He's a bright kid. He and Amar are working together on some kind of new public transportation thing. Said it's going to revolutionise Chicago."

"He would be" she chuckles," he's always coming up with ideas. Well glad your here Tobias."

Next Will comes up to me.

"Hey Will, Christina wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she's waiting for you."

His eyes light up and well with tears.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, she's a good girl, you know for a candor smart mouth." I chuckle at the end.  
"Thanks four"

I smile at him and glance over at Tris. She's standing with her parents and gestured me toward her.

Once i join her, I hold her hand so tight. I never want to lose her again.

"Mom Dad this is Tobias" she introduces me.

Her mom walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"We've met before." She winks "So glad to see you Tobias. Thank you for being so good to her."

I smile not knowing what to say.

I want to thank her. Thank her for imprinting the beauty they did into her. All her morals and selflessness and bravery all because of her parents.

Her dad comes up,"Nice to meet you Tobias. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too sir. Tris has told me a lot about you." I say smiling.

All Tris wanted was to make her parents proud of her. And I can see it in their eyes that she has made them so proud.

"Well let's leave these two to there reunion." Her mom announces.  
Everyone starts to walk away.

Once everyone's gone I pull her waist toward me. Taking in her beauty. I kiss her and kisses me back. Her small arms slip around my neck. I sigh into the kiss. I missed this more than anything.

I pull back just a millimeter. Not wanting to break the moment. Even a sliver of distance between us is infuriating.

"I love you Beatrice Prior." I say looking into her eyes. The eyes I've missed so much.

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton."

"Johnson." I correct her. I lost that last name a while ago. I distanced myself from the man who caused me so much pain. I don't associate myself with him.

"I love you Tobias Johnson."

I kiss her again. And whisper "Forever."

Smiling into the kiss she whispers back."Forever."

She is a fire that won't ever die out. She will remain in my heart forever.  
Her brightness remained with me forever. The love of my life. We are reunited and now not even death can separate us again.  
She is mine  
And I am hers  
And it will be like that forever.


End file.
